Partners
Partners are a gameplay element added in 1.0.5. Each Partner has her own skills and stats that affect various game mechanics. There are currently 18 Partners. Partners can be selected by pressing the icon on the top of the screen. The icon also displays your current selected Partner. Partners List In the list, the number outside parentheses and the one inside parentheses are the Partners' stats at level 1 and level 20 respectively. Skills in italics require level 8 to unlock. Partner Stats & Skills Each Partner has four stats: *'FRAG' - Influences the amount of Fragments you earn for playing songs in Music Play mode. Every 5 FRAG above or below 50 equates to 10% Fragments above or below what you would normally get. (For example, if your Partner's FRAG is 60, you'll receive a 20% increase, or a 1.2x multiplier.) **Note: Although Luna and Kou have the FRAG stat of up to 90, their multiplier is up to 1.7x. *'STEP' - Influences the number of Steps earned after playing songs in World Mode. Every 1 STEP above or below 50 equates to 2% steps above or below what you would normally get. *'TYPE' - A quick indicator of the Partner's characteristics. This based on the partner's skill. There are three type of partners: **'Support' - Partners with a green skill, such as the EASY one. **'Balance' - Partners without a green skill or a red one. **'Challenge' - Partners with a red skill, such as the HARD one and Hikari (Zero)'s. * SKILL - An attribute that changes a gameplay aspect and difficulty. ** EASY - EASY Recollection Rate is played, which deplete it less for 'LOST' notes. Some partners may have an additional benefit, such as Hikari & Fisica, which gives you +15 Fragments when playing a song on Past or Present. (This is denoted by a + after "EASY".) *** This is a green skill, marking the type of those as "Support". *** Clearing a song for the first time with this skill marks the song with a green C instead of the normal purple C, which doesn't technically count as a clear for the purposes of the in-game cleared song count and the requirement of unlocking some songs. (Purple C or higher will overwrite this.) ** HARD - HARD Recollection Rate is played, which stop your play and give a Track Lost if the gauge reaches 0%. Some partners may have an additional risk, such as Ilith, with whom you'll lose 100 Fragments if you lose a song. (This is denoted by a + after "HARD".) *** This is a red skill, marking the type of those as "Challenge" *** Clearing a song with this skill marks the song with a red C instead of the normal purple C. (Full Recall and Pure Memory will overwrite this.) ** MIRROR - Reverses all notes and arcs. Can be combined with any Recollection Rate type. ** VISUAL - Skills that have various purely visual effects during gameplay. ** OVERFLOW - Hikari (Fracture)'s unique skill, which starts at 0% Easy Recollection Rate and switches to the Hard one when the previous gauge reaches 100%. *** Clearing a song with this skill also gives a green C. Unlike EASY skill, however, this one does not have a color in the Partner select screen. ** Hikari (Zero)'s unique skill, commonly refered by players as "ZERO", in which one LOST note will reset the Recollection Rate to 0%. *** Like HARD skill, this is a red one. Despite that, it gives the player a purple C when used for clearing the song. ** Some skills affect the Fragments you earn under certain conditions. Note * Some Partners may not unlock their skills until level 8. * You can deactivate your Partner's skill by pressing once on the skill in the Partner page. This will "seal" the skill. You can press it again to "unseal" it. Skills and Stats are automatically sealed/deactivated when offline/not logged in. Partner Leveling Partners can be leveled up. When you obtain them, they start at level 1. Their max level is 20. Partners only gain EXP (Experience Points) while playing in World Mode. When a partner levels up, their FRAG and STEP count can improve. In general, stat gains slow down as levels are gained. Trivia * Partners were part of the game at launch, but it wasn't until version 1.5.0, when World Mode was introduced, that they gained skills and stats and could be leveled up. .]] * All partners appear in at least one song's artwork from their respective song pack except for Sapphire. ** Hikari, Tairitsu, Kou, and Lethe, Eto, and Luna all appear in at least two songs' artwork. ** It is possible to have two partners appear in one song's artwork. *** An example of this would be Auxesia. Category:Game Mechanics